


То, что значимо

by DearMebbi



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearMebbi/pseuds/DearMebbi
Summary: АУ, в котором Эггзи переходит на сторону Валентайна.***Написано по просьбе и специально для Тео (https://vk.com/theomaclean), моего возлюбленного редактора и Ангела Смерти.
Kudos: 1





	То, что значимо

Ланселот поднимает пистолет и направляет на юношу, что лежит, скорчившись, на полу. На его шее — шрам от вшитого датчика, и Рокси проклинает себя за то, что не проверила это еще на базе Кингсман.

Ланселот готов нажать на курок и разнести череп предателя в клочья. Рокси не сводит с него напряженного взгляда и не делает ничего.

«Почему?»

Эггзи — не рыцарь, не брат, даже не возлюбленный. Эггзи, который подбадривал ее перед каждым испытанием и поддерживал, как родную.

До Эггзи никому даже в голову не приходило, что Рокси может чего-то бояться.

«Почему?»

Он лежит на полу с разбитым лицом и простреленным коленом, оглушенный болью. Все же, натренированная Рокси всегда была сильнее и безжалостнее простого уличного прощелыги. Эггзи из последних сил сдерживается, чтобы не заскулить у ее ног. Не рыцарь, не герой — всего лишь трус. Мальчишка.

Ланселот хмурится, понимая, что затягивает и в любой момент может попасться шпионам Валентайна. Рокси изо всех сил старается подавить всхлипы, вставшие поперек горла.

— Почему? — произносит она, ожидая, что ее голос будет дрожать, но этого не происходит — он звучит твердо.

Эггзи встречается с ней взглядом и молчит. Рокси видит в его глазах не ненависть, не обиду, а трогательную заботу любящего человека. Это на секунду заставляет ее усомниться.

Дрожащими губами он пытается улыбнуться.

— Так будет лу...

Не дав закончить, Ланселот с превосходной точностью выстреливает ему в центр лба, и Эггзи грузно распластывается на холодном полу.

На этот раз патрон не оказывается холостым.


End file.
